Leonard Church
:See Also: Leonard L. Church of Blue Team Dr. Leonard Church was the Director of Project Freelancer up until recently. Currently he is now under arrest for numerous protocol violations, as stated in the beginning of Chapter 19 of Reconstruction, the series finale. Plot Season 9 In Season 9 The Director was first seen in the Trailer. He gave access to the Pelican trying to board Angel on my Shoulder so they could get medical aid for Agent Maine. He was seen after getting off of the Pelican speaking to a Doctor. Later, during Maine's surgery The Director briefly interviews Wash demanding to know what had happened. The Director is next seen giving the ok to begin South and North's mission to the Bjordinal Cyrogenics Research Facility. He was seen again giving clearance to Agent Carolina to aid North and South when they became surronded at the helipad. He was later seen again in Episode 5 briefing North, South, and Carolina on their mission. He has The Counselor change the boards putting North ahead of South. This angers South causing her to question him. He tells her stealth was one of the mission objectives, which due to her had failed, which made their next mission all the harder. He was briefly mentioned in Episode 8 by C.T. (Season 9) who believes he is selecting the Freelancers to see who the best of the best are. He is again mentioned in Episode 10 when Washington says for the Agents to call the Director as Maine and Wyoming began using live rounds on the training course. C.T. with her negative outlook on The Director said "Who do you think they got it from." Implying the Director supplied Wyoming and Maine with the ammo. He then comes down to the trainning floor after York is injured with a grenade. He says he will not punish Maine or Wyoming as they were being inventive. When talked back to by Wash he yells at Wash saying that the enemy will not follow protocole either. He then leaves the room. Reconstruction During the events in Reconstruction, he exchanges a number of transmissions with the Chairman, each one revealing more about the Director's personality and views, as well as slowly revealing the tensions he and the Chairman share toward each other. Over the course of the Reconstruction series, through the various transmissions and through the information provided by Agent Washington in numerous episodes, it is eventually revealed that the Director and his Freelancer Project was given a single, "smart AI" to experiment with in his soldiers, known as the Alpha. In a severe abuse of power and protocol, the Director has the Alpha AI split into fragments to be copied; this was done by subjecting it to highly stressful scenarios to the point where it detaches portions of itself to maintain its sanity and survive. When the Chairman discovers this after looking into his personal files, the Director is immediately issued a warrant of arrest, and in the beginning of Chapter 19 he is notified that law enforcement members are on their way to detain him. During Chapter 19 he speaks to Wash, who has infiltrated the base with the Meta following close behind. When negotiations with Wash fail, and Wash reveals he's known everything since Epsilon was implanted in his head, the Director orders the Meta to kill him — revealing he still had some level of control over Agent Maine (although this could be due to his bribing the Meta with the location of the Alpha, which it demanded). When Private Church appeared and entered the Meta's mind, incapacitating it and giving Washington time to activate the EMP, the Director attempts one final desperate plea to cooperate with Wash, who staunchly refuses before activating the EMP and disabling the entire base. One last transmission was sent to the Chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee during the Epilogue, with the Director sounding far more subdued and weary than he previously was. Revealing that he never had the chance to participate or sacrifice himself for the war, and that he has been haunted with the memory of his loved one who he lost long ago, he ends the transmission saying that he would come quietly and hope that the court would see things from his perspective. He also stated his belief that the courts would not be able to convict him, because though there are many laws against hurting and terrorizing others, he maintains that there are no laws against tormenting one's own self. Audio Diaries He then closes his transmission by stating his name, which is actually Dr. Leonard Church — revealing that Private Church/The Alpha was in fact designed from the Director's own personality and memories. (Tex is later revealed in Chapter 19 of Revelation, Reunion, to be a biproduct of the process and that she was what he remembered of his loved one, Allison, which may explain why he favored Tex in Project Freelancer while also shedding some light on Church's relationship with Tex.) Trivia *The Director speaks in a subtle southern accent. *The machine the Director and Councilor communicate with Wash and the Meta through is actually the Cold Storage Monitor from Halo 3, which is located in the map Cold Storage. *Dr. Leonard Church is based off of a character from Halo canon called Dr. Endesha.http://lfto.podomatic.com/player/web/2010-09-22T04_30_06-07_00 References Category:Characters Category:Freelancer